Training in the Village for a Massive Man
by ComicsNix
Summary: Bruce Banner decided to control his inner Animalistic side for good, so he went to Japan and receive training from the ninjas from Leaf Village.


** The Author –** Hi people! I did this story very fast. The week passed very fast and I had no time to thnik much about a history. It's a bit hasty made. Sorry for that, but I decided to just not let the date pass, beause I promisse a story every friday. Even thought it's not that polished, I hope you enjoy. I promisse the next one will be made more cereful. Enjoy!

**Training in the Village for a Massive Man**

Bruce Banner arrived at the LeafVillage. He want to be a ninja, so he can connotrol emotion to not let Hulk Smash everyone's lifes and dreams and loves. So, he goes to the Hokage, the greta master ninja of the villafe.

"Mister Hokgae," say Banner "I eed train, I must control internal feral that kills my chances to obtain a life of pleasurable love alongside woman's blossom's and nailz."

"Oh, you say you wanna train, don't you, mist Bonner. No, we don't train non Japanese, we train Japanese, so fuck off you bastard!"

Bruce Banner got very angrly mad at the Hogake, and the Hulk oopwers where surfacing, wanting to kill that old pillow of shit and ninja carnicery. Hukis eyes got red, the mouth got purple, and Hulk was ready to roll. But theN:

"HOOOOOKAAAAAGGGEEEEE!" screamed a girly girly voice entering the sack where Buruce and Hokage was. It's Naruto, the powerful orange nija, and he was along Sasukae, the goth village idiot. They gave hands one another, so love be for ever among then and never let a woman interfere with their most brotherhoodly love. Sasuke kissed Narutos ear:

"AHHHH!" relaxed Naruto "what a man!"

Bruce Banner suddlenly feell Hulk go away. What? He wante d to kill, but that boy...what was bout him? He felt like a big feral beast lies inside the small jpanese body of that orange flower of the east. Bruce Banner thought:

"My great china wall collapsed!" and blood pumped inside his tomato dick.

Hokage noted wat happned, so he said to Banner:

"Bonner, I let you stay and train...you will turn japanese..." but Hogake had other plans to Banners. "Naruto, take Bruce to his tent, he wioll train with us and be big ninja, to kill inner fears and prerserve intimacy besides other unacomplished behaviors!"

"Master?" said Naruto confused by so im,presive powerful words emerging by Hogakes mouth.

"GRRRR! Take Banner to your home, we will train him tomoerrwo."

Naruto and Sasuke did as Hokage said.

That night, Bruce Vnanner was really happy. He was around a bonfire, with Sasuke and Narute to his side. However, woman was aporaching:

"Good Lord Naruto! It's Sakura!" cried Sasuke, and he shed a tear of crushed pride. His eeffeminated body started to shake as the Sakura feminne presence arrives, because real men stay with man.

"Helllooooo!" cried out loud Sasuka, with a big boobies emerging from her chest. She got a boobjob today, so she wanna show to Sasuke, for whom she has a crush. "Sasuke, do you see anythnig different in my body? My Chest...my...NIPPLES!" and Saukira immediatley punched Sasuker with her immensed breast. Sasuke vomited:

"BLEARGH!" and Sakura's chest got all covered with possessed Ramen, because Sasuke haas the deivil in the body.

"Oh Man! Oh God! Oh Man!" repeated ad infinitum Sakurea, horrorified by the little devils dwelling inside the ramen vomit. "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee! The devil want to crush my heaaaaaaart!" cried again Sakura, but she was wrng. They don't want her herath. They want her Breast IMPLANTS!

The blue small horny devils, with they drill shaped penises, make holes into Saukura breasts, perforating then and exposing the raw flesh of that once was hot girl. The found the silicon and ate it, till nobody silicon could found itself. Sakura looked in awe and shock her now saggy tittes reaching the ground and bleeding like a castrated murky Llama.

"Sasuker! looks what you did to me! I'm ruinned!" and Saukiura run away, going back to her tent with her flappy scarred for life fucked up breasts.0

"AHAHAHAHA! Finally! Sakura got wath she deserves!" laughed out loud Sasuke, with Narutop clapping his hands in approval of such bad acts. But Bruce Banner...he idn't like it. Why such boys act in such a way to pierce the sentiments of women like that? Even thought the resultant kiss between Naruto and Sakuske gave him a bonner, Banner cried silently, mourning for those big beutiful slaughted pair of fine japanese milk fountain volleyballs.

So, everyone went to sleep and dreamed with angles.

Next Day, Bruce Banner Traininign. Naruto was the chief in trainning, so he trainned Brice Barnerwith all the girlysh attitute is possilbe from an orange ninja boy. Sakuker trained Banner in Jutseus, Ninjutesus and every kickes and Fists he could tteach to a green heart filled scientist. Bruce was progressing.

"Bruce Banner!" said Hokage "you learn well...in no time, will will tunr Japanese!" and Hoakge hugged Bruce, squeezing Bruce's Buttocks, because Hakoage wanted to see Bruce flex all of his msucles...and show how of a virille man he was.

Because of scientuific method, Bruce used his mental cappacieties to learn Muay Thai, hte most difficult and hard training fighting style in the world. His ankles, kness andelbows got rigid and big. Unhapply, with such much abuse in the joints, Banner acquired cancer in the jowls.

"Oh God!" said Naruot, crying tears of pornographic graphicallity and shaking his wrists like Bulls's penises "Banner will die Sasuke...what shall do we do?"

"I don't know my lover!" said Sasuje, hugging much Naturo and kissing him, to fell the sadness in his body fluids. Naruto tears were entering Sasuke mouth, who had his nostrils filled with green snot. The Snot of Sasuke where so much in abundance that Naruto couldn't help but lick that pleasurable liquor of nausea inducing rottenness.

Banner, who was at the bed of the tent, saw Naruto and sAsuke making out and crying for his unlcky. Banner vried too, because it's hard to find ffrineds that support you in difficult times.

Days went and go. And Banner got worsa. If only he could turn into Hulk...A ninja he turned, and many abilities got. But the one he most wanted...is the one that will kills him...self-contrtol.

One day, the last day of Bruce Banner, Sakura appeared again. But she was different. She turned into a bitch. He breast got extracted because of infection and varicose veins popping all over her body. She turned into a monster, a former self of what she was in the past. Oil dripped from her neck, tentacles extruded from her ass. Lots of small penises penetrated her thousands and thousands of self inflicted vaginal holes she created on her flesh with spatulas and cheese.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR! NATUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted in perfectly fried lung the now Sakura bitch, wanting her revenge and kill her once she was in love, Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto got out of their Tent of love to see what waas... "AHHHHHHH!" cried the two queer faced nijas, pissing their pantis and pooping poppies from their corny asses.

Sakura aproached the two hugging coward boys and threatened then with a swisss

cheese made of poisonous fermented cum.

"YouUUUUUU! I will kill you for what youy have done to me! Look! No more Bobbies! My vagina turned into comic noddles...and my heart...oh my heart made of cotton dandy!" and Sakura threw polish equipments at the boys, hurting then with her bad intentions.

They screamed and asked for help. No one came...but Banner...he was hearing. Yes...he got Furioes about all that stuff happing at his fornt door. A girl, abussing against two best lovers, two boys that just want to share the intimacy love that everyone deserves in the heart just about at last one tikme in the life or else no one will get happy if stay alone?

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Hulk is Emerging! The fury finally got Bruce, he will help and save his best friends, the boys he voyeuriscally watched making sex every night while he got sicken and sicker because of his self acquired cancerous tumor.

"HUUUUUUULK...SMAAAAAAAASH!" and Hulk Awekens!

He imediatley gets out of the tent and punchs Sakuta in the face, lauching her in the air thousands of killormeteters.

"What?" ask confud the girl, not knowing what hit her. Hulk jumps to the heaven, to catch the now flying girl and puch her more.

"HUUUUUULLLLLLKKK!" cries the green enromous massive nija, throwing gamma shurikens against Sakura while she is flying to the stratosphere.

"You will not hit me Hulk, I have power of love!" and Sakura kisses every Shuriken throwed agisnt her, making then fall in love. "Now my metal flying pets!" cried Sakura to her Shurikens Slaves "Go kill this Fake Japanese Nija!" and the gama Shurikns obey. They fly towards the Hulk, that is coming upwards to kill Sakura.

"No! Hulk woll defy the laws of love and show that angryness in the heart solve most of the earthly's troubles!" and faslty like thwe speed of cannabis smoking dolphins, Hulk mows every shurikens with his tenacioys oversized green tinted cock.

Like a Harley Comnet, Sakura end Hulk is flying to towards the outter Space. Sakura is feeling a bit lot of nervousness, 'cause she is going to be fucked up if she can't return in no time to earth. She will cannot breath in the space!

"Hulk will show you how not to treat Hulk's friends! ARRGHH!" cries hulk, threatening the ugly ladyy.

"Think Sakura, think...My oxygen suply in the lungs is get expelled thru my pores...I will not stand much longer..." and Sakura cries sorrowness a little bit thinking about death.

It's when Sakura look to the sky and see an Angel! Its the Internation Space Station. "Thank Buddha, I can refule may oxygen suppli."

Sakura then uses her anal tentacles, The tentancles tie Hulk, gaving her time to enter the space station. There, a Russian and two Americans greet her:

"How my! A Visitor! How did you reach here?" asked the tree astronauts.

"Oh, it's a stoy long. Could you please spare oxygen...I'm blowing up!"

"Oh...logically!" and they give. Now, Sakura have new supply. But, Hulk is unhappy, and with much strong, he rips and shreds Sakura Anal tentacles.

"AHHHH!" shw screams as blood bleed and boil as they get out her body. "You will pay Green man of giant Cock!" and Sakura, reuniting her most inner structure and passion, uses a giant piece of cum cheese and "BAM!" a giant blow to the head of Hulk. The Green Emerald is kicked back into the earth atmosphere...and Sakura goes beihnd him.

While the two battlers are falling into the atmosphere, a vicious battle is occuring betveen then. Sakura punches and cuts Hulks's skin and Hulk punches and crushs Sakura's bones, making her virtually unrecognizable.

"Youfff...idiotffff!" screams Sakur, already without teeth or intact face bones. The blleding is excruciationg. "Can't you seeffff...I'mfff amfff theffff heroffff!"

Hulk's ears get wet with that Revelation. She is the hero? How?

"Naruto and Sasuke destroyd my boobjob...I came for the payback...you is destroyg me life!" screams sSakura to Hulk's brain with her telephaty.

"No! What have I done!" and Hulk land on his feet finally on the ground...and stop. Sakura lands this next moment, and she grabbs Hulk giant lawmoweer legs of cabbage juice.

"Hulk!" say Sakura with telephaty, becaus she have teeth no more "help me acomplish my destiny...clean my honor for me!"

Hulk now understands. He and Sakura enter the tent were he was dying and where Nartuo and Sasuke where livinf too. As thry enter, threy cathch Sajuke and Natuto making buttsex. Hulk is despleased:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now Hulk understands. Naturo and Sakuse only trained hi so he could destroy Sakura for then and let they live their gay lives toghter. But Sasuke doesn't respected Sakura woman needs. Even a gay couple can afford having an girl concubine. They could live a threesome. But no, Sasuke and Naruto, all immersed into their own navels got infatuated and displeased their woman frined and destroyed her woman organ of nurturing, the titties.

As Hulk and Sakura enters, the two all covered in blood cuts and brusies, Nruto and Saskuje get up naked, very scared to what will happens.

"Don't kill us!" say Nauruto.

"I will not kill!" say Hulk "I will just punish your bad dddeeds! SHADOW CLONES JUTSU!" and BAM! Hulk creates four copies of himslef. "Now my gay clones, fuck these bastard 'till their ass get flooded with green gamma cum!" and the gay gamma Hulk clones do as the Original wishes.

Two Hulks get Naturo and other two get Sasuke. One for the butt, other for the mouth. They are very strong and fast so the cum doesn't take long to come. As the Hulks cums inside Naroto and Sasuke, filling then with gamma cum, the Original Hulk say t Sakura:

"Do you want to celebrate this victory in you life of accomplish woman master of cheese?"

"Yes! Eat me my green tomato!" and Hulk and Sakura make sex toghter while watching Naturoty and Sasuke getting viollated by massive juggernauts of cock pleasure.

**The End**


End file.
